One Half of Chaos
by lordlivgon
Summary: The Lord of Creation has been awakened after thousands of years... And he has problems - his old enemy the Lord of Destruction is out for revenge! Luckily for him, Percy and Co. are on his side. T just to be safe. Summaries are just too short!
1. The One Page Long Author's Note

**A/N:**

**This is my first fic. I thought it necessary and utterly cliché that I actually just said that.**

**Blah. I have delusions of grandeur.**

**Hopefully, this fic doesn't turn out to be the worst ever self-glamorizing crap that is just me enjoying fictional godhood.**

**GOD MODE POV is temptingly pervasive and amazingly easy to write, but there will be POV switches – but hopefully when you least expect it!**

**And you know I love you guys (…NOT!), and I hate lame stuff like 'flames will be used to roast marshmallows', but if you flame me, I will find some may to include you in the story and send you to Tartarus – after setting you alight. That's what flames will be used for.**

**Also, Confessions.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Livgon Makes An Offer

**Livgon **

"You tricked us."

Perseus Jackson was angry. I could see it in his eyes. Behind him, five others stood. Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico DiAngelo, Grover Underwood and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I had selected them with care. The Hero of Olympus, the Architect of Olympus, Leader of the Hunters, the Ghost King, a Lord of the Wild and the Oracle of Delphi.

Percy shifted his grip on a drawn Anaklusmos. Grover raised his bow menacingly, arrow notched and aimed straight at my head. Even Rachel was gripping a large spiked knuckleduster fashioned entirely out of a mix of Celestial Bronze and diamond. Apparently she had been taking self-defense lessons. Still, I wasn't too concerned. Despite my weakness, I could still take them all and win with all my limbs secured with Celestial Bronze chains.

"Who are you? Why have you brought us here?" Percy demanded.

"Where _is_ here?" Nico added.

"Soft; no haste," I found myself replying. _Damn. Stupid Merchant of Venice._

Unfortunately I wasn't the only one who caught the reference. Behind Percy, Rachel Dare rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you too, Portia. Where's Bassanio?" she sarcastically commented.

_Well this is going just fine._ "I mean you no harm. I have a story to tell, and a proposal to make. I give you my word on the Styx."

The party's anger seemed to be tempered by my vow. Percy repeated his question. "Who are you?"

I puffed myself up grandly (as befitting my stature), and perhaps a little (_just a little?)_ vainly. The action did not go unnoticed among my audience, and I heard snickers. I did not bother to trace their source. "I am Lord Livgon, quintessential Lord of the Universe."

There were a lot of possible responses they could have given, but all I got was a "Isn't that Chaos?" from Annabeth.

Why did humans find it so necessary to question every word of an all-powerful god? I threw my hands up in mock imitation of an appropriate modern linguistic-representative action of this age – faking surrender. Apparently I wasn't very convincing either – I saw the words "idiot" on the verge of Thalia's lips. I decided not to attempt to understand the monstrous creations of humanity called pop culture and modern life again.

"More technically," I continued in typical grandiose fashion, "I am _half_ of Chaos. The half responsible for existence and creation. My other half, Lord Notox, is now somewhere on the edge of the Universe."

Ignoring their incredulous looks, I quickly launched into my story before they were afforded any more opportunities for interruption. "In human historical myth, which is what demigods take as history, Chaos created the universe and the original six Titans. Since then, human and godly societies have allegedly developed by themselves, with occasional interaction, particularly in the form of demigods, between two otherwise alienated societies. This myth is largely correct, insofar as it narrates events with a high degree of accuracy, but it fails to mention one thing – 'Chaos' as a complete entity has only ever existed in theories, hypotheses, myths, imaginings and this rather strange inversion of Greek Mythology that humans seem to have come up with, fanfiction."

Pausing only for breath (which I didn't really need, it was purely theatrical), I continued, "Chaos is _two_ entities. The first of which is the magnificent specimen of godhood that now stands before you, and the second would be the twin of that aforementioned magnificent god that the god kicked to the far end of the Universe after a war that lasted uncountable years."

"When I finally began the creation of the Universe and the first living things to populate it, I inadvertently found a way to thwart my brother Notox. Due to the quantifiable nature of creative and destructive energies, the immense amount of self-sustaining creation power I generated in creating the universe was so great that it blasted him, the antithesis of such creation, beyond the universe. Because the journey was so long, it took him ten days, each of which he spent screaming in terror."

"Exhausted, I crept into a great slumber to replenish my powers, confident in the knowledge that Notox could not touch the universe I had created. Now that time had been created, I chose to sleep for five thousand years in this place, the Altar of Creation, where my powers waxed full, which I estimated would bring my powers back to peak condition. But something went wrong. It hasn't been five thousand years yet, but I awoke not two days ago with a horrible headache and a sinking feeling."

"I used my powers to review the events of the past that had taken place while I was sleeping."

"Wouldn't that have taken forever? Even for a god like you?" Annabeth hastily added when I glared at her.

"I am at present using sixteen hundred different consciousnesses, all functioning, to speed things up. If necessary, I can manage up to twenty-four hundred, each with an approximate IQ of 300." _Did that sound – what is the humans call it? – braggy? Ah, no matter._

"I have awakened because my subconscious (of which I possess only one) has sensed the approaching danger for denizens of the universe. I was incredulous, amazed and utterly disappointed to find that my creations had been waging war almost continuously, over various unimportant matters and for the avarice of the human and godly psyches. The Titanomachy. World Wars One and Two. The various wars that have been fought in the later half of the 20th century. And, not a month ago, the second Titanomachy. As I have already explained, creation and destruction are quantifiable concepts. I'm afraid the balance of power within the Universe has been tipped."

I had planned on slightly more elaboration, but Annabeth, had already grasped the answer. "Notox is back."

They all paled at the announcement. _Paled? What an underreaction. Is that even a word? If they understood the true nature of the threat, they would be calling for Mummy by now, which I think is the ultimate expression of fear for humans. I wouldn't know – I don't **have** a Mummy._

"Indeed. He has begun to stir."

Percy scoffed. "How do we know we can trust you? How do we know this is the truth?"

I was getting slightly irritated by the incessant questioning, although I supposed it was human nature. "I will show you. Witness now some of my battle with Notox, and its conclusion."

I recovered the appropriate scene from my memory and immersed them within it.

It was disconcerting to see Notox's power again. His form was invisible against the nothingness that served as our battlefield, but he created a form by warping some of the nonmatter and cutting out other portions of it. Just to annoy me, I suppose, with his horrible impurity. I was in the humanoid form I had created for myself. He was hurling bolts of power at me. I sidestepped them, then created a very large bolt of pure matter. I threw it at him. He laughed. My attack was met with an equal amount of power from him. The bolts collided in mid-nothingness before destroying each other.

It was then I had my idea. I watched as my younger self encased him/us/me in a sheen of energy. Suddenly, it exploded outwards.

"You are witnessing the creation of the Universe!" Young Livgon yelled at Notox. Of course we were yelling at each other in High Speech, which none of my audience members knew. I translated, but I think they were too fixated on the battle.

Notox never got a chance to respond. He was thrown backwards. Around me, the Universe began to expand at an incredible rate. I was pouring huge amounts of energy into it.

I ended the memory before the six observers got a chance to see the unflattering way I fell asleep. Still, crash landing into Earth did create the Moon, so…

For once, the six were stunned into silence. _I should get an award for that._

"So, here's my offer. I really hope you're convinced of the truth of my words by now," I caustically commented, "Join me. I need allies to stop Notox."

All their mouths fell in tandem into perfect O shapes. Really, must humans be THIS confusing to understand? What does that even mean?

**A/N: I'm sorry, but the Automatic AN Writing Machine has broken down and I am not racking my brain for another one. **


	3. Could You Do A God's Job?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even see how this is necessary, and I forgot the last time, but my name isn't Rick Riordan, I don't write freakishly well and I don't own PJO!**

**

* * *

**

**Livgon**

"Three minutes. Think about it."

I retreated to a corner to think. If they joined me, I needed to help them unlock their true potential. Quickly, I ran the Words of Power through my head and began formulating the spell that would bestow my blessing.

There was a lot of deliberation going on. I redirected one of my consciousnesses to listen in while the other fifteen worked feverishly.

They were vacillating. Foolish human indecisiveness.

Three minutes passed. "Well? What is your decision?"

Annabeth raised her hand. I was perplexed and I let it show. No one was forthcoming with an explanation. _Strange human customs._ I flipped through my databases and found the appropriate entry.

_Raising a hand; signal in a classroom from student to teacher that the student wishes to pose a query._ Really, couldn't she have just spoken?

"Ask your question." I kept my tone free of the annoyance I felt at Annabeth's lack of understanding. _I've been asleep for three thousand years!_ But there was more than that, huddling behind the annoyance. A strange emotion…curiosity, the infamous feline-murderer? I pondered. Then Annabeth began to speak and I filed the matter away for later.

"Lord Livgon, you are a being of great power." I ignored the compliment, instead diverting some of my consciousnesses to focus on unraveling that strange emotion. Certainly, during my battles with Notox or these past days, I had felt no such thing.

"Why do you seek our aid? How are we to help against Notox, a being of power as great as yours?"

Now I understood. "Your cowardice aside," I began, watching as Annabeth flinched and Percy looked furious, "I am not yet at full strength. My efforts thousands of years ago were great exertions on my energy, and I have yet to recuperate. Furthermore, one gift I unfortunately lack is omniscience. I need allies to assist me when many problems appear at once and I cannot deal with them all." I had another reason, but according to my calculations, it would had a 23% chance of inciting a backlash, and when the fate of my Universe is concerned, that a risk worth taking when there are alternatives, such as withholding information.

Percy didn't look too happy at me calling Annabeth a coward and was evidently about to speak out, but Annabeth stopped him with a little nudge. Barely noticeable by most beings, but, then again, I was not 'most beings'. Annabeth herself did not appear too happy at my explanation, but she let the matter drop for now.

This time, Percy ventured a query. "Who else do you intend to recruit in this effort?

"Whoever I can. Titans, gods, demigods, spirits, naiads, whomever. I cannot allow too many to join Notox, for he will give them great power, but at a heavy price – the loss of their identity. They will become walking agents of death, oblivious to any other calling but the wishes of their master."

"And what if the gods, our parents, refuse to join with you? Will you force us to disobey the will of our parents?"

"Upon my authority, there will be no refusal. I am Livgon; my word brooks no dissent." I said smugly, confident in my authority."

If Percy was agitated just now, he was aggravated to his full anger now. "You treat people like tools! You may have power, but what does it matter if you don't use it with a heart? How can you impose your will on others unquestioningly?" he raged.

I didn't bother with emotion of my own. Extreme emotions disrupt logical and rational reasoning. "Perseus Jackson, since you have the impudence to assume that you can do a god's job, let me ask you a question. What would, or even could YOU do in my place? I have neither time for pleasantries nor placating the gargantuan egos of people. Unless you would see yourself, everyone you care about and this entire world disappear at a single thought from Notox, my cause is the only cause. And I'm running out of TIME!"

"How can you have the insolence to assume that this is easy for me? My recuperation is rudely interrupted by the actions of my creations, the beings I'm responsible for, and Notox is charging at me, hell bent on pure destruction, from across the universe while I'm at a weakened level of power. I have to deal with the ridiculous and completely unjustified superiority complexes of the Olympians, convince a bunch of belligerent Titans to fight, rally godkind and Titankind, a feat everyone has been trying to do for the past three thousand years, in thirty days! Of all the people I wish to recuit, I had the greatest hopes for the demigods! The powers of the gods tempered by humanity's wisdom is what I need, not the brash arrogance of the gods combined with the foolish ignorance of humans!"

"I am the Father of the Universe; all are my children. In a matter of days, I will have to fight and kill many of my children, a number that is almost certain to include Erebus, a being I shaped with my mind! I will have to massacre my children! Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think you can do MY job?" A little more emotion than I had expected went into that little speech and I began to regret it.

By the end of my little display of wordcraft, I had stunned my audience yet again. For the first time today, I pitied them, watching as the full scope of the situation finally crashed down with horrible, horrible force. They had realized at last, how desperate the fight was. _Deal with it_, I murmured, so soft no one but me heard, as I projected a little of my resolute will to comfort them.

"I apologize, Lord Livgon. I spoke out of turn without considering the burden you bear."

"No need for apologies, Son of Poseidon. I too have done wrong by letting my emotions intrude upon this discussion."

From my limited understanding of human facial expression, I surmised I had pleased them with the apology. How could human emotion be so fickle and fey, to be in the throes of rage one moment and contented in the next? Evidently, three thousand years was a long time even for someone with the mental capacity of the brains of 240 genii. Still, I had more important things to learn, such as the history of the world since I had fallen asleep, learning how to use weapons, analyzing the personalities of so many different Titans and gods, to devote any time to understanding that mysterious enigma that collectively identified as humanity except their most basic philosophies, motivations and emotions. Still, I got the feeling I was missing out – on a lot.


	4. Percabeth Is a Valid POV!

**The Obligatory Disclaimer: Today I got bored, so using my infinite awesomeness power as The Author, I summoned some special guests!**

**KRONOS: Bah!**

**IAPETUS: Humph!**

**CRIUS: Gah!**

**Me: Unhappy are we? *prepares to throw Titans back into Tartarus***

**TOGETHER: NOOOOO!**

**Me: Well then read the disclaimer!**

**CRIUS: The idiotic**

**IAPETUS: arrogant bastard who**

**KRONOS: calls himself The Author of this story**

**CRIUS: does not**

**IAPETUS: own Percy Jackson!**

**KRONOS: Although I could arrange that with my Titan powers... if you promised to write me outta here**

**Me: Tempting, but no thanks. *throws back into Tartarus***

**TOGETHER: NO FAIR!**

**Me: Blah. Life isn't fair. Neither am I? Haven't you noticed?**

**

* * *

**

**Livgon**

Percy and Annabeth stepped out. "Yes," they pronounced together.

"I know I'm obligated to give some long-boring speech in Ancient Greek right now, but since we're pressed for time, I'm afraid I'll have to speed things up." I intoned, slipping my mind into the necessary tranquility to confer my blessings.

They laughed. I had absolutely no idea why. Human humor was supposed to be simple. I checked to see if I was dressed up as a 'clown', a red-nosed, hideous invention of the humans that inspired laughter. I wasn't, and they had begun to stop laughing, so I just confirmed I looked nothing like the humans Jay Leno, Tina Fey or Conan O'Brien before continuing.

My hands began to glow with power. My mind reached forward. Two little specks of me, extracted from the core of my being, flew forward and made contact with Percy and Annabeth. "The blessing of harmony upon your souls," I completed in the High Speech, sealing the incantation.

**Percabeth (A/N: Don't worry – you'll see) **

I feel weird. Really weird. But in a good way. Somehow, I feel completed. Peaceful, tranquil, calm, whatever. Like the sea on a good day. The way I felt when I was with Annabeth. Alone_._ I know this sounds really corny or whatever, but she completes me. And not just when we're making out.

_I heard that, Seaweed Brain._

Annabeth?

_Well duh. And I'm touched that you think I complete you._

Where are you?

_Right now I don't know where Annabeth Chase ends and Perseus Jackson begins. _

Huh? But she was right. I could literally feel Annabeth's presence, not just in the "I know you're there" sense, but in the "I know your innermost desires and thoughts" sense.

_You better not pry, Seaweed Brain, or…_

Best left unsaid. Where are we?

_We are in a meeting of the minds. One of the gifts bestowed by the blessing._

And…?

_I don't know everything, Seaweed Brain. Ask Livgon._

**Meeting of the Minds**

**(A/N: This part has to be written like an IM conversation, because it's all in the mind. Well, the minds to be exact, but who cares?)**

Livgon: Well this is interesting. An unexpected side effect. Are your mental constitutions holding up alright?

Percabeth: LIVGON!

L: Answer the question.

PA: Yeah, I guess I – we're – fine.

L: Excellent! Moving forward. The next point of contention is the issue of how exactly this bond was formed. I cannot answer that, but I do know how to seal the link off. Would you like me to do that?

PA: NO!

L: But clearly you cannot continue to function as one mental entity, despite the intelligence boosts! I thought humans were sensitive about privacy!

PA: I'm sure this isn't permanent…

*After slight difficulty and much squabbling…*

Percy: One of your innermost desires is to –

Annabeth: Shut. Up. Now.

L: Excellent to see that you have succeeded in untangling yourselves. I have borrowed ten of my consciousnesses for to examine this phenomenon. After investigation, I conclude that this bond enables instant mental connection and communication, which humans know as "telepathy". When you fuse your minds, you appear to become one mental entity. Despite the obvious advantages, I believe humans are very sensitive about their privacy, as evidenced by numerous suits in courts of law – would you like me to neutralize the bond?

P and A: NO!

L: If its possible, I figuratively raise an eyebrow in disbelief. Still, it's your privacy, not mine, so you are welcome to either course of action. Now, I propose that we rejoin your friends in the real world, where they are performing that oddly human ritual of anxious pacing.

**Livgon**

We returned to the physical world, where Nico, Thalia, Rachel and Grover were staring at us intently.

"Uh…guys? I know I'm attractive and all, but no need to stare. Besides, I do believe I'm taken." Percy smirked.

They jumped 'out of their skins' in shock. I never got that stupid analogy. Wouldn't humans die out of their skins? Annabeth grinned, probably at the idea of being 'taken' by Percy. Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"I'm dying of laughter," Nico dryly remarked, "Still, you guys had been staring into space for about five minutes, so I suppose a little staring is excusable when compared to your daydreaming tendencies."

He had a point.

"We weren't daydreaming, Son of Hades. I have completed the blessing."

"Oh, and now, I have a direct link to Annabeth's mind," Percy agreed excitably, almost like a child receiving a gift. Annabeth just rolled her eyes – again. I hypothesise that she communicated her response through the mental link. Humans are very concerned about privacy. Yet they enjoy prying. I assume that is why humans like to roll their eyes – trying to see as much as is possible withing their limited field of vision.

"Cool!" Thalia agreed. "Now if I need to annoy you when you aren't around, I won't have to waste my drachmas on Iris-messages! I can just ask Annabeth!"

"What Seaweed Brain here failed to mention was that our minds can meld, at least for a while. That might be useful in battle." Annabeth reasoned. _At least someone is thinking._

"Whoa," Nico grinned devilishly, "wouldn't that be awesome for some seriously HOT making-out? I mean, twice the pleasure, right?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy made a tsktsking sound. Thalia just punched him.

"Moving forward," I hurriedly interjected before any more disruptions could arise, "who's next?"

Thalia stepped forward. Nico quickly moved to join her.

"Lord Livgon?" Thalia inquired, "If you bless me, will I lose my bonds to Artemis as her lieutenant?"

A valid question, I mused. "It is not a question of whether my blessing will break the bond, but rather if you want to retain the bond to Artemis or not."

All eyes looked towards Thalia. She gulped. Doubt danced in her eyes. I groaned inwardly. Why was there no mention of the level of mental stability in all the information I read about these people? They seemed to have problems like they had organs.

"Will you permit me time to reflect?" she asked. _Did I have a choice?_ I nodded my consent.

_O Di Immortales!_

**

* * *

Special Romantic Surprise for you adoring fangirls and fanboys next chapter! Oh and this chapter is short because you don't do surprises by halves...**


End file.
